The present invention relates to cutting devices incorporating water spray nozzles for use with mining or tunnelling machines.
In order to drive tunnels, galleries and the like and to win mineral ores it is know to use the so-called partial cutting machines which have a rotatable cutting device such as one or more rollers or drums at the end of a pivotable arm or jib. The cutting arm is able to swing from side-to-side and is raisable and lowerable. The machine itself carrying the arm is normally provided with tracks or wheels so it can be moved bodily. Water spray jets are useful in such devices to suppress dust, to cool the cutter bits and the work face and to inhibit CH4 explosion in workings subjected to the danger of fire damp.
U.K. published application No. 2016558A describes a cutting device which incorporates both cutters and water spray nozzles.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of cutting device incorporating cutters and water spray nozzles.